


【卓鹤pwp】临别之际🚗/HE

by Kiera_L



Category: srrx
Genre: HE, M/M, srrx - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_L/pseuds/Kiera_L
Summary: 卓鹤の玛莎拉蒂#克拉克拉对话式小说，不喜慎入





	【卓鹤pwp】临别之际🚗/HE

卓鹤の玛莎拉蒂

 

鹤:因为人工卓你还是个雏儿。故意加重"雏儿"的读音，用他自己直播的话作梗。

 

卓:鹤鹤~慢慢凑近。我现在可是退烧了呢~

 

鹤:瞎说，哪有一晚上就退烧的。看他凑过来稍稍后倾身子道。

 

卓:真的，你要不要试试。话语间慢慢将人压在身下。我现在可是很.有.精.神.呢。

 

鹤:后倾过头一下子没控住力度倒在床上，下意识滞住呼吸盯着他。你不怕朋杰突然回来吗。扬下巴指指门口

 

卓:赶忙向后退了退，用手垫在那人的脑后。不怕，锁门了。然后便吻住了那人。

 

鹤:唇上突然覆上的温柔触感吓了自己一跳，来不及调整呼吸于是很快就将胸腔中的氧气消耗殆尽，赶紧用手推了推他把俩人分开防止自己缺氧。人工卓同学你是把自己烧坏了吗？有些错愕地看着今天晚上意外大胆的人。

 

卓:呵~鹤鹤你倒是可以这样认为。在那人慌神的瞬间，顺着他衣服的下摆，一寸寸的摸了进去。鹤鹤的皮肤，手感很好呢~看见那人红透了的耳朵，浅笑出声。

 

鹤:别，仝卓。痒。在腰际感觉到一阵酥麻的触感后赶紧摁住他捣乱的手，微微蹙眉试图严肃警告。

 

卓:鹤鹤还说我是“雏儿”呢，明明自己的反应更可爱啊。一边舔咬着那人的锁骨，一边悄悄地去解他的裤子。

 

鹤:臭小子，我比你大一岁呢。忍住不去理会自己颈部的痒，一只手抓住他解自己裤子的手，另一只手扶在他的肩膀上把他向后一扳，直接把他摁倒下去，借力自己直起身子坐他腿上，腾出一只手捋了捋自己有些凌乱的头发呼出一口气。

 

卓:被压倒了倒也不急着起来，十分从容的躺在那人身下。那……鹤哥打算对我做什么呢？

 

鹤:我打算……微眯双眸垂眼俯下身去贴在他身上，随后抬眸眨了眨眼睛望着他，一只手揪住他的衣领，一直凑近到俩人能听到彼此的呼吸——然后迅速地从旁边拽过一个枕头呼到他脸上。哈哈哈哈哈。得意地笑着从他身上起来，看着被盖住的人。

 

卓:喂，不带这么破坏气氛的，鹤鹤~一把扯开枕头，撑起身子直接吻住还在大笑的某人。一个翻身将人死死压住，不顾那人的阻止继续解他的裤子。

 

鹤:你今天晚上抽什么风了。嘴上仍旧不饶了他但是动作已经妥协，默默把胳膊搭在他肩上搂住他脖子，微微勾起嘴角趁着呼吸的空低声问道。

 

卓:想要你，想要你的全部。放开那人的嘴唇，开始慢慢地向下进攻。鹤鹤~我真的好喜欢你啊~

 

鹤:嗯……自己确实没想过这个戏称自己是雏儿的青年竟然这么熟练，被人的动作弄得下意识从鼻腔轻哼了一声。你说你这么熟练都是从哪儿学的，嗯?

 

卓:哎呀，天天看嘎子哥他们开车，耳濡目染了嘛。鹤鹤你放心，我只对你有兴趣。话语间，几乎把那人剥了个精光。

 

鹤:觉有些不适，偏头看看四周拽过一角被子盖在身上。这就不太公平了，为什么只有我冻着，你不怕我发烧了？用下巴指指仍旧穿着整齐的他。

 

卓:鹤鹤这是不准备帮我脱？行吧。说着开始一件一件的脱。鹤鹤想看到哪一层啊？穿着最后一件薄薄的单衣，调笑着问那人。

 

鹤:你觉得呢，你连我的轻松熊睡衣都没给我留。裹着被子坐起来往后蹭着挪了点距离，眯起眼睛抱膝看着他。不把最后一件脱了是不是对前任队长太没诚意了，仝卓同学?

 

卓:想看就直说嘛，鹤哥~。自己脱到整个人赤裸，钻进那人的被子底下。用小人工蹭了蹭小鹤鹤。鹤鹤这边有润滑剂吗？

 

鹤:你觉得我可能备着那种东西吗？你表白那天让我"惊喜"得我到现在想想还有点儿懵呢。忍不住翻了个白眼表示自己这么正经怎么可能有那种东西。

 

卓:表白啊——你答应了就好了，形式什么的，不重要。抬眼看了一圈。话说，护手霜凑合一下？

 

鹤:从床头捞过自己那管用了一半的护手霜，将信将疑地递到他面前。这个能用吗？手还是犹豫着要不要真的给他。

 

卓:不然大半夜的去打扰嘎子哥他们？放心，我会尽量慢一点的。说着，一只手去安慰小鹤鹤，一只手蘸了点护手霜，慢慢的探入了一个指节。还好吗？鹤鹤~

 

鹤:嘶——异物入侵的感觉确实有些疼痛，紧张的肌肉组织忍不住收缩阻止他进入的手指，不由自主地屈起手指稍稍发力抠住他的背，却又不敢使劲，怕把他划伤。不太好，要不你试试这种感觉?偏过头看着他，身前的感觉让自己说话的气息都有些不稳，整句话断断续续，微喘着气才说完。

 

卓:也是第一次做这种事情，被那人的反应吓到有些不敢动。那……还继续吗？

 

鹤:你要是让我都做到这程度了却自己半途退出，我现在就用剪刀把你变成小姐姐。把手伸进被子里握住小人工威胁性地攥了一下，咬着下嘴唇狠言道。

 

卓:看着眼前故作凶狠的人，凑上去亲亲他的耳廓。鹤鹤，别逞强。说着便一鼓作气的将手指捅到了底。

 

鹤:自己对于他突如其来的动作毫无防备，身后传来的疼痛感瞬间染红了自己的眼角，不由自主地抬起手臂环住他的脖子，手掌托在他的头后。腰部下也意识地向前猛地挺起，头部后仰，忍不住咬唇抽了一口气，胸部随着有些剧烈的呼吸起伏，瞪大的双眼有些空洞，等适应了几秒后才逐渐回过神来。仝卓!红着眼圈有些不满地朝他控诉，咬牙切齿地拍了一下他的后背宣泄愤怒。你能不能小点儿劲儿!

 

卓:好好好。嘴上一边答应着，手指一边开始慢慢抽插。亲了亲他，帮助他分散注意力。别咬自己啊，叫出来，恩？在他耳边低语道。

 

鹤:嗯……谁知道酒店隔音有没有问题……开始逐渐适应身后的异物感，却碍于自己的脸皮薄，仍旧低着头死死咬着嘴唇，只是偶尔漏出一声没有忍住的呻吟。昂……仝卓……突然间只感觉他的手指触碰到了什么敏感的地方，异样却又酥麻的感觉让自己终于溃败，松懈了警惕叫出声来。

 

卓:听到他变了调的呻吟，知道自己是找对了地方。于是一下一下，有节奏的按压下去。看着他红红的耳尖，面颊和眼角，知道他是激动了。另一只手捏住了他的一边乳尖，轻轻的揉捏。

 

鹤:胸前的乳首被人细致地照顾，传入大脑的快感让自己早就顾不得以往的矜持和理智，下意识稍稍挺胸向他索取。昂……别摁那儿了……颔首把细碎的吻印在他的眼角和太阳穴，软声哀求着，可自己心底又不希望他停下。

 

卓:看他已经几乎爽到失去理智的样子，手指从他的身体里退出来，再蘸了一点护手霜，然后两根手指一起捅了进去。乖……再忍忍……自己身下也是硬的难受，那人一副淫乱的样子还在不断的刺激着自己的神经。

 

鹤:等感觉身后容纳了三根手指也不太排斥的时候，才勉强把自己从欲望中捞起来恢复了些理智，俯下身子凑到他耳边。可以了……故意使喘息喷出的热气打在他的耳朵上，用自己本身的男中音喃喃着暗示道。但是……不许内射……保持着一丝清醒警告他道。

 

卓:好。那人呼出的热气就喷在自己耳边，痒痒的。手指从那人身体里退出来，却不着急换上小人工。小人工在他的入口处轻轻试探，咬了咬他的耳朵。鹤鹤——叫我。

 

鹤:你又从哪儿学来的恶趣味……他只在入口徘徊却不进入的行为弄得自己心里莫名痒痒的，想赶快得到却又不好意思开口。要进来就快点儿进……白了他一眼蹙眉有些不满道。

 

卓:吻了吻他的眉间，再往下叼住他的乳尖，手指在他的穴口戳弄。快点……鹤鹤……

 

鹤:唔嗯……仝卓，仝卓……终于败下阵来，妥协地颤抖着喊出他的名字，眼底翻涌着暗色的情欲。

 

卓:听见那人饱含色欲的叫着自己的名字，凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角。把小人工一点一点的推了进去。高天鹤……我爱你。小人工被一层一层的软肉包裹着，那人的里面又是紧的厉害，灭顶的快感像潮水一般奔涌而来。

 

鹤:不行不行……身后被填满才发现手指和这种充胀感还是有些差距，因为惊吓和紧张便不由自主地收紧了括约肌，赶紧凑上去抱住他，头枕在他肩膀上抽着气喊停道。

 

卓:那人的反应让自己有点慌张，毕竟两个人都是第一次。很疼吗？赶紧抱紧了他，手摸了摸两人交合的地方。还好……没出血。看着他好像真的有些受不住，便把小人工往外退。

 

鹤:……缓了缓稳住呼吸，感觉到他的退出慌忙摁住他的手臂让他停下，意识到自己有些焦虑的挽留后不禁微红了脸，顿了两秒才又小声的开口。别……依然红着眼圈抬眸看着他。

 

卓:眼前的场景实在是太过诱人，努力让自己冷静下来，控制住自己不立刻按住那人开始操干。高天鹤你别这样看着我……我快把持不住了。哑着嗓子对他说。

 

鹤:那就别忍了……挑眉眯了眯眼睛浅笑看着他略挑衅地接着道。除非你已经不行了，我也能理解……

 

卓:听了他的话，眼睛一眯。那你可受住了啊~说着，便狠狠的捅了进去，一下一下的撞击着他的敏感点。怎么样？谁不行了……恩？

 

鹤:没有，我没说……唔……敏感点被人碾过时控制不住自己呻吟出声，手指在他后背上划出几道浅红色的痕迹来。泪水在眼眶里打转模糊了视线。嗯，慢点，慢点……太用力了仝卓……

 

卓:速度稍微降下来一点，力度却一点没变。想起前两天那人“调戏”自己的梗，俯下身去。谁怀孕，恩？在他耳边压低了声线说。

 

鹤:你怎么……还没忘呢……被人撞得说出口的话语都变得零散起来，见他用自己曾经揶揄他的话来调侃自己，不由得想逃避开这个话题。嗯……不是你行了吧……

 

卓:那是谁啊……咬住他的耳垂，然后轻轻舔吻。手握住小鹤鹤，上下撸动。

 

鹤:仝卓，你是不是故意的……前后的同时刺激让自己彻底溺死在了他给的温柔和爱欲里面，知道他暗示的名字但羞于说出口。

 

卓:是，就是故意的。身下的动作也没有停下，狠狠的侵占他的身体。

 

鹤:仝卓……不行，受不了……了……潮水一般的快感一次次地冲撞着自己的思绪，终于在他强烈的攻势下逐渐到达欲望的顶峰。唔嗯……我要，要去了……忍不住小声地抽了几口气。

 

卓:眼疾手快的堵住小鹤鹤。谁怀孕？说不对就别射了。可小人工还是不断的向那一点进攻，丝毫没有要停下的准备。另一只手也没闲着，抚摸着他的各个敏感点。

 

鹤:仝卓……!无法释放的辛苦让自己忍不住狠着语气瞪了他一眼，但在僵持几秒后还是因为他对自己的撩拨忍不住向他投降。我……是我……非常羞耻地吐出几个字，只期望他能就此放过自己。

 

卓:怀谁的？看着他陷入情欲中的样子，和平常女王、名媛形象完全不同，施虐欲骤起。闲下来的手轻轻搭在他的下巴上，两根手指探入他微张的嘴唇，轻轻玩弄他的舌头。

 

鹤:仝卓……自己有些恳求的眼光望向他企图得到他施舍的解脱，但望着他眼底那片自己从未见过的深邃时，下意识心底一颤，本能地慢慢屈服。口中含着他的手指，双眸微眯，在他的搅弄下含糊地回应着。你的……只有你的……

 

卓:听到了满意的回答，才把手松开。鹤鹤……感觉自己也差不多快到了，便用尽全力开始冲刺，一下一下的顶到最里面。

 

鹤:听着他喊自己的名字，也没有说话，直接扶着他的脖子把他拉向自己，将所有的呻吟都堵进和他交换的亲吻之间。我爱你，仝卓……

 

卓:仿佛是第一次听见他这么直白的告白，心里充斥着激动和惊喜。一个没反应过来，就射在了他的体内。微微撑起身子，直视着他的眼睛。抱歉……

 

鹤:随着他的释放，自己也感受到了从脊髓涌向身体那电流一样的酥麻感，欲望的倾泻使得整个人就像刚从万丈高空失重下坠一样脱力，虽然对于他的不守信用感到有些生气，但自己此刻已经无心去理会。我害怕，会发烧……

 

卓:也是第一次经历这么激烈的性事，脑袋里一时间一片空白。过了一会才将小人工从他的身体里退出来。没事，我抱你去清理。说着便公主抱起还在愣神的那人走到浴室。把他放在洗手台上，自己走过去放水。

 

鹤:嘶……很冷啊！接触到冰凉的大理石台面差点就条件反射性地窜起来跳到地上，特别不满地朝他喊了一句。

 

卓:那你要我怎么办？单手把人抱起，另一只手去试水温。鹤鹤你怎么又瘦了，抱起来都轻飘飘的。

 

鹤:没事儿，我自己能站着。刚经历过那种事情自己还是有点儿不稳，不过扶着他还算能站得住。我瘦了吗？我怎么没觉得……自己低头来回看了几眼，有点儿半信半疑地问。

 

卓:小心的把他放到地上，怕他站不稳，那只手还搂着他的后腰。瘦了，你看看你自己下巴尖成什么样了？抹掉镜子上的水雾，指指镜子中的那人。

 

鹤:我原来不是这样吗？自己确实有些日子没注意过自己的身体状况，看着镜子摸了摸自己的脸含糊道。没事儿，瘦点儿挺好的。

 

卓:水好了，赶紧过来，我给你清理。看着他满身自己留下的痕迹，差点又没把持住，想着赶紧帮他清理完了就睡觉。

 

鹤:不用，我自己来就行。瞟了一眼他有点儿危险的眼神就知道他脑子里又在想什么了，赶紧推脱一下。

 

卓:你……确定？看着他，感觉有点悬。毕竟是第一次，自己也不算温柔。怕他出什么意外，抱臂靠在墙上看着他自己清理。

 

鹤:……你转过去。事后自己的性格和理智又重新上线，感觉到背后投来的目光实在不好意思有进一步动作，无奈之下侧过身，眨着眼睛向他请求道。

 

卓:行吧。转过身去，默默清除着脑子里不干净的画面。

 

鹤:自己倒也坚持着做完了清理，虽然中间有一次差点滑倒，但最后也只是磕了一下膝盖。倒抽一口气自己狠狠咬了半天牙，最后还是没发出什么多余的声音引他注意。行了，你转过来吧。

 

卓:怎么了？看着那人微微皱着的眉，感觉有些不对劲。

 

鹤:没有……从旁边拽了浴衣过来给自己裹上，抬头朝他微笑了一下表示没什么可担心的。就不小心把膝盖磕了一下，没事儿。

 

卓:给我看看。在听到他说膝盖磕了一下时瞬间冷了脸。

 

鹤:你能看出什么来……撇了撇嘴撩开浴袍屈膝稍稍抬起来给他看。

 

卓:你是不是傻，我都说了我帮你，你还非要……一边小声的嘀咕，一边把人抱到卧室的沙发上。你等会，我换个床单。

 

鹤:窝在沙发上缩着看他在旁边忙来忙去，忍不住轻笑出声。

 

卓:换完床单，再把他抱到床上。坐在床边给他轻轻的揉着膝盖。笑什么呢？

 

鹤:我笑当初来明明是为了登上一个更大的舞台，斩获首席的位置。可最后却觉得只有找的对象最真实。慢慢止住笑意，只稍稍勾起嘴角，侧脸含情看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的好像覆着水。一百天之后我们终于坐在了一起。

 

卓:高天鹤，我仝卓没有你那么会说话，但有一句还是会的——我爱你。牵着他的手，认真的吻住了他。

 

鹤:感受着他嘴唇的温度和触感，心里压抑感情的阀门再也关不住。虔诚地回应着他，默默闭上眼睛，任由心里的情绪随着泪水无声地从眼角滑落，最后终于控制不住，由鼻腔发出抽泣的声音。

 

卓:别哭，别……吻像羽毛一样落在他的脸颊上，一点一点带走他的泪水。自己也是红了眼眶。

 

鹤:自己本来想要张口说点儿什么来缓解一下气氛，却激动得再也无法说出话来，只是泣不成声地蜷起腿用胳膊环住，把脸埋在腿上，偶尔发出一点声响就像受伤的仙鹤在哀鸣。

 

卓:第一次见到他哭的这么难过，心都快碎了。却也没什么办法，摸摸他还未干的头发，一遍一遍的告诉他，我在。我在。我不会走。我陪你。

鹤:……我不喜欢这种，三个月感觉就像三天，可又像装了三年的记忆的感觉。无声哽咽半晌，才闷闷地颤声缓缓道。我看你的微博了，你不是马上就要进组拍戏了吗……

 

卓:是。皱了皱眉，一瞬间的冲动想一个电话打给经纪人，想推掉所有的行程陪在他身边。可是……没办法。这个冬令营终归是要结束的。抱住缩成一团的他。在他耳边低声道：我们以后会有三十年来回忆这个冬天，我保证，我陪你。

 

鹤:其实知道退场时最后就只剩你一个人我就已经绷不住开始哭了……终于破涕为笑，往旁边一歪倚他怀里。幸亏没人看见，太丢人了。昂头亲了一下他的下巴。以后自己好好照顾自己，拍戏肯定很累，别把自己整垮掉。

 

卓:看他终于笑了出来，暗暗的松了一口气。我怎么可能把自己整垮掉呢？我这么好用。低头亲了亲他。

 

鹤:我怕你两边跑太辛苦。跟他相处这么久，第一次整个人都放松下来，把头枕他肩上后用手搂着他。坐飞机飞来飞去也很耗人精力的。

 

卓:只要是为了见你，就没什么辛苦的。自然的给他捏了捏肩。有没有什么不舒服的？腰怎么样？

 

鹤:腰不疼……有些不自然地咳了一声。就，后面有点儿疼……挪开目光不和他对视。

 

卓:很疼吗？要不我帮你出去买点药？听到他这么说，心里也有点过意不去，毕竟是第一次，还做的那么狠……

 

鹤:自己想了想，虽然没有出血，但还是谨慎一点比较好。现在……还有卖药的吗？有点疑惑地看着他问道。

 

卓:应该吧。套上外套便准备出门。乖，等我。亲了下他。出门去到平时常去的药店，在店员疑惑的目光里描述了一下症状，然后得到了一管药膏和店员一个了然于胸的微笑。几乎是跑回房间的，因为……现在仅仅是这一小会儿，自己都想他想的不行。

 

鹤:你是被人撵了吗？看他略喘着气回了屋，忍不住揶揄道。我都能想象到你买药的时候人家是怎么看你的。万一人家再看了咱们节目……你就出名了啊仝卓同学。

 

卓:喂，我可是为了你才被人家那么看的。从口袋里掏出药，递给他，知道他脸皮薄。自己涂？

 

鹤:嗯，你不许看。接过药朝他扬了扬下巴示意他再转过去一次

 

卓:好好好，不看不看。背对着他坐到床上。又不是没看过。小声。

 

鹤:那，情况不一样!用脚轻轻踹了他一下，自己默默把药上完了。行了，你转过来吧。撇撇嘴给他下了赦免令。

 

卓:脱掉外衣，走过去关掉灯，钻进被子里，然后牵住他的手。赶紧睡了啊。

 

鹤:哦。等他钻进来之后又过了几秒，才默默凑过去，悄悄把脸埋他胸前，缓缓地松了口气。

 

卓:顺手揉了揉他的头发。晚安，鹤鹤。

 

—THE END—


End file.
